Yixing
by esxjo
Summary: I'll wait for you. Just forget him and let's make our future together. AU, genderbender. Onesided!KrAy. Onesided!SuLay. Mind to RnR?


Yixing

the characters © owner

this plot © me

Warning: AU, genderbender.

Ingin rasanya kuraup tubuh rapuhnya itu dalam pelukan erat. Ingin rasanya kuucapkan kata-kata penenang agar ia bisa berhenti menghamburkan air matanya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak bisa. Karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu.

Hanya ini yang saat ini bisa kulakukan. Mengawasi sosoknya dari kejauhan, sosok yang terduduk di trotoar, sosok yang kucintai. Sosok dengan gaunnya yang semula terpasang rapi di tubuh rampingnya kini tampak berantakan dan kotor. Sosok dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat rapuh bergetar tak karuan, isakan tertahan terus saja keluar dari kedua belah bibir cantiknya. Sosok yang tengah berusaha menghiraukan segala gunjingan dari orang-orang berpakaian rapi yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Oh Tuhan.

Tidak, mengapa seperti ini?

Kumohon. Berhenti menangisinya, Yixing.

Air mata indah milikmu itu, terlalu berharga untuk kau sia-sia kan. Apalagi hanya untuknya yang bahkan tidak berharga sama sekali.

Mengapa kau terus saja menutup matamu, Yixing?

Mengapa? Kau tahu betul bahwa ia selalu menyakitimu, menghiraukan perasaanmu, tapi mengapa?

* * *

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak biasanya ia diet seperti ini. __Dan jika memang ada hal yang aneh, pasti ini berkaitan dengan _dia_._

"_Ya, tentu," jawabnya singkat disertai senyum yang menurutku ia paksakan._

"_Bohong," sanggahku._

"_Tidak, Suho. Aku baik. Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ucapnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Tidak berani memandangku, eh? Kau kira aku sebodoh apa?_

"_Xing-xing~" Panggil seseorang pada gadis di hadapanku ini. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke asal suara__._

"_Oh, hei, Yifan? Ada apa?" Tanya gadis berponi di hadapanku ini pada seseorang yang memanggilnya__. __Yifan._

"_Menagih janji? Semalam," jelas Yifan. Menyadari akan keberadaanku, ia tersenyum canggung lalu manganggukan kepalanya singkat kepadaku. Dan kubalas dengan hal serupa._

"_Oh, haha, maaf. Ini, semoga berhasil." Secarik kertas? Dan semoga berhasil? Apa itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan sikapmu hari ini, Yixing?_

"_Ehm, terima kasih, Xing-xing. Dan ya, kau juga," ucap Yifan sembari berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya ia menerima secarik kertas yang disodorkan Yixing._

_Melihat Yifan sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor, aku kembali menghadap Yixing yang kini menatapku malas. Baguslah kalau ia sadar dengan sendirinya bahwa aku __sedang __meminta sebuah penjelasan darinya._

"_Ia menyukai seseorang, mahasiswi semester satu. Tahu bahwa aku mengenal mahasisiwi yang disukainya, ia buru-buru meminta bantuanku. Dan selanjutnya, kau sudah melihatnya beberapa detik yang lalu." Jadi kertas tadi berisi nomor ponsel, eh?_

Mengapa saat itu kau mau membantunya?

* * *

"_Suho-_ah_!" Panggilnya padaku saat itu._

"_Hei, kantin?" Tawarku._

_Ia m__engusap bagian belakang lehernya sekilas lalu menjawab tawaranku, "uhm, sepertinya besok saja. Maaf, Suho-_ah_."_

"_Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran._

"_Well, sebenarnya minggu lalu aku sudah membuat janji akan menemani Xiao Lu ke pusat perbelanjaan hari ini. Yah, hari ini boneka Donald Duck edisi terbatas mulai dijual dan ya kau tahu," jelasnya. Oh Luhan-_noona_, ia memang memerlukan pengawasan saat berada di tempat ramai. Lagipula Yixing sudah berjanji, tak baik jika tidak ditepati 'kan?_

"_Tak apa," ucapku lembut. Ia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Hening sejenak._

"Gege_, berhenti__lah__ bersikap manja. Kau__ sangat mengerikan dengan sisi lainmu itu__, _Ge_." Terdengar suara protes seorang perempuan diiringi derap langkah dari ujung koridor dekat aku dan Yixing berdiri._

_Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, lalu pada detik setelahnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada Yixing yang sudah menundukkan kepala sembari meremas pelan ujung kemejanya. Yixing__._

"_Tao__ie__~" Yifan._

"Gege_, berhenti." Perempuan tadi, Tao. Jadi, mahasisiwi yang disukai Yifan selama ini adalah Tao? Mahasiswi semester satu yang satu fakultas dengan adik sepupuku itu. Sempitnya dunia._

"_Ta– hei, Xing-xing, Suho," sapa Yifan padaku dan Yixing__ ketika mereka melewati kami__. Mendengar Yifan, Tao lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kami. Akhirnya sadar juga bahwa di dunia itu tak hanya ada kalian berdua? Aku tersenyum membalas sapaannya. Yixing?_

"_Hei, Yifan dan–Tao." __Ia membalas sapaan Yifan disertai senyuman. Hmph, kau memang bisa menutupi isi hatimu dari orang lain, tapi tidak denganku Yixing._

"_Yixing-_jiejie_, Suho-_gege_, astaga maaf kami tidak memperhatikan jalan," ucap Tao lalu tersenyum minta maaf._

"_Memangnya kau melakukan apa, Tao? Aku cukup memaklumi bahwa kalian terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia kalian sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaaan kami," sanggah Yixing, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum jahil yang terlihat gagal di mataku. Tapi tidak, Yifan dan Tao sama sekali tidak menyadarinya._

"Jiejie_~" Rengek Tao._

"_Uhm, terima kasih, Yixing," ucap Yifan canggung. Mendengar ucapan Yifan, sorot mata Yixing berubah terkejut–tidak terlalu jelas memang, tapi aku melihatnya–lalu detik berikutnya ia berucap sembari tersenyum tulus ke arah Yifan dan Tao._

"_Kalau begitu, selamat Yifan. Aku turut senang atas kalian."_

Mengapa kau masih mau tersenyum di depannya?

* * *

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan kelas terakhirku. Baru saja aku memasuki kantin, pandanganku langsung terarah pada dua orang–Yifan dan Yixing–yang duduk di bangku pojok tak jauh dari tempatku dan Yixing biasa makan bersama. Yifan terlihat meremas rambut pirang miliknya dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan Yixing terlihat menarik tangan Yifan dari rambut pirangnya, berusaha menghentikan aktifitas meremas rambut milik Yifan. Hn?_

_Setelah mencari tempat duduk yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka dan memesan minuman, kembali kuperhatikan mereka berdua. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tak lama berselang, Yixing terlihat mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seisi kantin. Pandangannya bertabrakan denganku, aku terus memandangnya hingga ia mengerti isyaratku. Setelah meminta ijin pada Yifan, ia menghampiriku._

"_Hei," sapanya._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanyaku tanpa membalas sapaannya._

"_Apa?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti maksudku._

"_Yifan," jawabku singkat._

_Setelah melihat ke arah Yifan duduk dan menghela nafas sejenak, lalu ia kembali memandangku, "masalah, dengan Tao."_

_Penjelasan singkat, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk dimengerti. Dan sorot matanya yang sendu itu lebih dari cukup untuk kumenge__r__ti pula._

Mengapa kau masih mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya?

* * *

"_Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan pada dirinya sendiri yang duduk di hadapanku. Aku memutar bola mataku secara imajiner, bosan. Ia sudah bertanya seperti itu puluhan kali._

"_Tao pasti punya alasan kuat untuk meninggalkanmu, Yifan. Ia mencintaimu, sangat, dan semua orang tidak cukup buta akan hal itu," jawab Yixing puluhan kali pula–yang duduk di sebelahnya–setiap Yifan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama._

_..._

_Dua bulan berlalu setelah masalah Yifan-Tao dan kini secara resmi Yifan selalu menempel pada Yixing. Entah apa yang seharusnya aku rasakan, aku harus senang karena Yixing senang atau aku harus sedih karena kurasa sekarang giliranku yang sedikit demi sedikit keberadaannya mulai tidak disadari keduanya._

"_Kenapa kau masih bertahan, Yixing?" Tanyaku padanya saat Yifan tidak berada di sekitar kami__, bagaimana bisa__? Karena aku mengajak Yixing bertemu di kafe dekat pusat kota__ saat Yifan ada urusan__. Dan lagi, aku sudah menyuruh Yixing untuk datang sendiri._

"_Karena aku mencintainya, Suho-_ah_," lirihnya sembari tersenyum masam.__ Kepalanya tertunduk dan pandangannya menempel pada gelas yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Tapi kau tahu jelas bahwa ia masih mencintai Tao. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Yixing. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup," sangkalku. Ya, cukup. 5 tahun memendam perasaan yang menyakitkan. Kurasa itu lebih dari cukup, apalagi ditambah perjuangannya untuk selalu tersenyum di depan Yifan. Bahkan __ketika__ Yifan memiliki kekasih._

"_Tidak, Suho-_ah_. Aku akan selalu menunggunya. Sampai aku memang merasa aku lelah menunggu." Kembali ia tersenyum masam._

"_Yixing, berhenti. Kau tahu bahwa berhak atas kebahagiaan lain yang menantimu." Aku menatapnya tajam._

"_Tapi__ kau tahu bahwa kebahagiaan yang saat ini kuharapkan hanyalah Yifan," balasnya._

"_Tidak, kau hanya terlalu menutup mata sehingga kau berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan yang kau harapkan hanyalah Yifan." __Apa ia sama sekali tidak menyadariku?_

"_Itu bukan urusanmu, Kim Joonmyun," ucapnya ketus._

"_Itu jelas urusanku, Zhang Yixing," balasku._

"_Siapa kau mencampuri urusan pribadiku?" Tentu saja karena __aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu__, aku juga tersakiti asal kau tahu._

"_Temanmu," jawabku._

"_Ya. Kau hanya temanku dan kau pikir dengan itu kau bisa mencampuri urusan pribadiku seenaknya?" cibirnya._

"_Ya. Dan aku tidak seenaknya," balasku._

"_Demi Tuhan, sebenarnya apa masalahmu Kim Joonmyun?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit lebih tin__ggi dari biasanya._

"_Masalahku adalah orang yang aku cintai terlalu sibuk terpaku pada pangeran impiannya seorang, bahkan untuk sekedar menyadari keberadaanku. Ia terlalu keras kepala untuk sekedar membuka sedikit pintu hatinya untuk orang lain selain pangerannya," jawabku sejujurnya. Kuharap kau menyadarinya, Yixing. Karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakannya secara langsung._

"_Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan masalahmu dan jangan sangkut pautkan aku dengan masalahmu," sarannya setelah sebelumnya mendengus kesal mendengar jawabanku. "Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak akan berhenti," lanjutnya sebelum mengambil tas selempang miliknya, lalu berlalu pergi._

"_Tidak bisa, Yixing. Karena orang yang kucintai adalah kau." Sial, sial sial! Mengapa kau begitu pengecut, Joonmyun?_

Mengapa kau masih mau bersabar untuknya?

* * *

"_Kyaaaa!"_

"_Romantisnya~"_

_Ada apa__ ini__? Kupicingkan mataku ke arah asal teriakan lalu berjalan pelan menuju__nya__. Halaman belakang kampus. Di tengah koridor menuju halaman belakang, kulihat sosok tak asing dalam jangkauan pandanganku. Luhan-_noona_? Ia terlihat menggerutu kesal sembari memandangi halaman belakang kampus._

"Noona._" Kutepuk bahu kanannya pelan. Ia berjengit kaget, lalu menoleh, tapi setelah melihatku ia hanya menghela nafas._

"_Suho-_ah_, kukira penculik," ucapnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya__ lucu__. Aku tertawa pelan__ mendengar ucapannya. __Usia boleh saja lebih tua dariku, tapi__ tingkah laku__? Hm._

"Noona_, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanyaku, telunjukku mengarah ke arah kerumunan di halaman belakang kampus—asal teriakan tadi._

"_Oh, Yifan," ujarnya ragu. Sebenarnya ada apa?_

"_Yifan? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyaku__ penasaran__._

"_Melamar–" M__atanya terlihat menghindari tatapanku._

"_seseorang." Lanjutnya. Hei!_

"_Ya Tuhan, _Noona_! __Jelaskan dengan benar, jangan hanya kata per kata!" Ujarku tak sabar._

"_Yifan, ia–" Luhan-_noona_ terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya, __jika firasatku tidak salah, ini __pasti ada hubungannya denganku dan aku harus tahu ada apa._

"–_melamar Yixing-_noona _dan Yixing-_noona_ menerimanya," lanjut seseorang dari arah belakangku. __Aku menoleh dan menemukan adik sepupuku berjalan ke arahku dan Luhan-_noona_. Dan __apa katanya? Apa aku baru saja mendengar bahwa Yixing menerima lamaran Yifan? Apa tidak terlalu cepat, Yixing?_

Mengapa kau mau menerima lamarannya tanpa pikir panjang?

* * *

Mengapa Yixing?

Bodohnya aku. Semua sangat jelas, itu semua karena kau mencintainya.

Tapi tidak, Yixing. Dia tidak mencintaimu, sama sekali tidak mencintaimu.

Aku yang mencintaimu. Sepenuh hati.

Dan inilah akibatnya karena kau terlalu baik padanya.

Dia yang tidak tahu diri itu meninggalkanmu.

Sendiri. Disertai resiko besar yang ia bebankan padamu.

Yixing, kau tahu bukan? Bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu.

Maka, segeralah lupakan dia dan berbaliklah padaku.

Aku akan menunggu, menunggu kau datang kepelukanku, belajar mencintaiku, lalu meraih indahnya kebahagiaan bersamaku.

**END**


End file.
